


Rubble

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I wanted the photos to be safe, and for The Doctor to know who Harry's grandfather is, first fic with bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: The Doctor helps Bill and her friends trying to find if their stuff survived the crumbling of the house.





	Rubble

It had been a really long night. The Doctor, convinced by Bill, had let the lot sleep for a while on the TARDIS; of course, explain multidimensional theory to a group of undeveloped pudding brains (sorry, students) was long and bored but they had finally set up for some rest around the multiple bedrooms the TARDIS.

The Sun shone bright in the morning and luckily for the group the lice hadn’t eaten everything on the house. In the place where the house stood once, there was now a huge pile of rubble, another abandon house crumbling due to age and neglect the papers would say- The Doctor made a vague mental note to tell Kate Stewart to be sure that was the official story. 

‘Is it safe?’ Bill shouted at him meanwhile he soniced the rubble.

‘Fully safe, the lice has disappeared entirely, you can come here.’

The youngsters, armed with tools they’ve found on the TARDIS began their work in try to find as much as their stuff they could. The Doctor knew perfectly the most precious thing everyone wanted to save- Bill’s mother’s photos; Pavel’s music player; Shireen’s heirloom golden necklace; Paul’s trophies; Felicity’s Harry Potter first edition signed by JK Rowling herself and the cuffs Harry’s grandfather had given him for his 18th birthday. The group worked for the most of the day with lucks and disappointments- Bill’s photos were safe, as Shireen’s necklace and Felicity’s book (probably thanks to the protective plastic box she kept it; but both the trophies and the music player were pretty damaged.

It was looking for the cuffs when The Doctor found something which made him laugh for a long time. He found the box the cuffs were in along with a photo of, he supposed, Harry and his grandfather; someone with the most recognisable sideburns he had ever seen. A swarm of memories came to The Doctor’s mind, the Ark, the Sontaran, the Cybermen, the Zygons…, those had been very good times, hadn’t them?

‘Your name is Sullivan, isn’t it?’ The Doctor asked Harry meanwhile he gave him the cuffs and the photo back.

‘Henry Sullivan, yeah, the third in a row.’ Harry answered him.

‘I knew that imbecility had to be genetic.’

‘Doctor!’ Bill intervened.

‘Well, it has been a long couple of days,’ The Doctor said, ‘anyone’s hungry? I invite. Do you like Mexican? I’m in the mood for some Mexican.


End file.
